memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Black Canary/Dark Arrow/Chapter 3
The team arrives as a medical shuttle is carting the dead bodies and putting them in body bags as Typhuss enters his apartment as one of Dinah's men sees them and she walks over to him. What the hell happened, is Vedek Kira here Dinah says as she looks at the male officer. He looks at her. It was a bloodbath Captain 23 killed mostly with arrows and hand to hand combat the officer says as he looks at her. Then Colonel T'Ban shows up. Well, well it looks like you slipped up again Colonel T'Ban says as he looks at him. John looks at Dinah. Who the hell is that John says as he looks at her. Dinah looks at him. Typhuss walks up to them. Colonel T'Ban, what the hell are you doing here Typhuss says as he looks at him. Colonel T'Ban looks at him. You know Kira is missing, but this is a SCIS case, you have no jurisdiction here and you can't be here, you aren't a SCIS officer, this isn't Bajor and you should leave now don't make me arrest you Typhuss says as he looks at Colonel T'Ban. He looks at him. I am here at the request of the Bajoran government so stay out of our way Admiral T'Ban says as he looks at him. They leave to rescue Kira as John walks up to him. Who the hell was that? John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Colonel T'Ban, he hates the Federation, stay here with Dinah, I'm going to go rescue Kira Typhuss says as he looks at John then leaves to rescue Kira. John looks at him. Typhuss we're a team we shouldn't be going solo John says as he looks at him. He looks at John. All right, get the team, hurry up Typhuss says as he looks at John. He gets the team and they are searching for Kira while in the Arrowcave Typhuss is pacing about as Earth-99 Felicity turns to him. What the hell am I doing, I should be out there looking for Kira not here Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-99 Felicity. Earth-99 Felicity turns to him. To hell with T'Ban, I'm going to rescue Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-99 Felicity then puts his mask and hood back on and gets his bow then leaves to rescue Kira. Kira wakes up and looks around a dark place as she sees Oliver. Why are you doing this? Kira asked as she looks at him. Earth-86 Oliver looks at her. To cause chaos, panic and fear on this Earth Earth-86 Oliver says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at Earth-86 Oliver. Oliver, let me go, what are you doing Kira says as she looks at Earth-86 Oliver. He looks at her. No, haven't you figured it out yet, I'm not Earth-1 Oliver, I'm from Earth-86 and I am Dark Arrow and not the hero Green Arrow of this Earth, when Typhuss gets here I am going to kill him in front of you and there's nothing you can do to stop it Earth-86 Oliver says as he looks at Kira. Earth-86 Oliver puts tape over her mouth and leaves. There's no sign of Kira anywhere Rene says as he looks at them. Typhuss shows up and looks at the team. Maybe you need some help from me Typhuss says as he looks at Rene and the team. They resume searching for Kira but still have no luck finding her. Red Arrow to Overwatch, scan for Kira's life signs Typhuss says as he talked into his com. In the Arrowcave Felicity responds. I've been scanning for her bio-signs since she was taken but so far nothing he must of disabled her subcutaneous transmitter Felicity says as she speaks into the com. Copy that Typhuss says over the com. Typhuss looks at the team. This place is big, we should split up to cover more ground Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. Dinah nods. Got it, Rene, you and John take grid 343, me and Typhuss will take grid 213 Dinah says as she looks at Rene and John. Rene nods and he and John leaves as Typhuss and Dinah leaves. When we find Kira, you will rescue her while I distract Dark Arrow by fighting him Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She nods at him. Come on, we better find Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She nods and they head out.